masstrekfandomcom-20200222-history
Vulcan (Planet)
'Introduction' Vulcan is a harsh, desert planet with barely a quarter of its surface area containing water, however it has given rise to the Vulcan civilization, who refer to their world as T'Khasi, Minshara or Ti-Valka'ain. Vulcan is the capital of the Confederacy of Vulcan and founding member of the Interstellar Coalition. 'Star Geography' 40 Eridani A or Vulcanis A is a main-sequence dwarf of spectral type K1. Its two companion stars, 40 Eridani B (Vulcanis B) and 40 Eridani C (Vulcanis C), are a 9th magnitude white dwarf (spectral type DA4) and an 11th magnitude red dwarf flare star (spectral type M4.5e) which has the variable star designation DY Eridani. While B was a main-sequence star, it was the most massive member of the system, but ejected most of its mass before it became a white dwarf. Vulcanis B and Vulcanis C orbit each other approximately 400 astronomical units from the primary star, Vulcanis A. Their orbit has a semimajor axis of 35 AU (which is also the approximate average distance between Vulcanis B and Vulcanis C) and is rather elliptical. 40 Eridani A (Vulcanis A) *Vulcan A I (Ket-Cheleb) *Vulcan A II *Vulcan A III *Vulcan A IV (Vulcan) - T'Khut (T'Rukhemai) *Vulcan A V *Vulcan A VI (Tel-Alep) *Vulcan A VII *Vulcan A VIII (Kal-Apton) *Vulcan A X *Vulcan A XI (Kir Alep) *Vulcan A XII (Delta Vega) 40 Eridani B (Vulcanis B) 40 Eridani C (Vulcanis C) 'Planetary Geography and Climate' Vulcan possesses a thin atmosphere and high gravity (1.4 G). Furthermore, solar radiation is noted to be much higher when compared to other M-class planets such as Earth. Vulcan maintains the oxygen in its atmosphere by deriving phytoplankton from its oceans, which existed as microscopic organisms that make up 90% of all planetary oxygenation processes. Despite being a desert planet and not having a suitable source of oxygen in viable plant-life throughout most of their year, there is a sufficient amount of oxygenation occurring within the environment from the microbic water. Though a dry desert occupied 96% of the planet's surface, fossil records indicated that early Vulcan possessed 90% water along with a few islands with nothing but a hot sea present on the planet. Thousands of years later, when the proto-Vulcans developed and began to form tribes, 40 Eridani A erupt a massive solar flare that scorched the planet's surface; resulting in many native creatures dying, those which survived taking shelter in caves or other safe places on the opposite end of the planet. Vulcan has three primary continents called Na'nam, Han-shir and Xir'tan. The first are enormous land masses that were divided into various provinces whilst the third was an island somewhat larger than the Earth continent of Australia. Due to the strong tidal forces brought about by the planet's interaction with T'Khut Vulcan was highly volcanically active. This generates a number of impressive lava spectacles, such as the Fire Plains. Vulcan's geology and desert environment produce starkly up-thrust craggy and inhospitable mountains, with jagged and steep formations cut out by wind swept sand. Furthermore, there are frequent energy discharges in the air that shimmered in the red sky in a region near the Gateway where there was an area that had a distorted magnetic field as a result of Vulcan's ancient atomic wars. This serves as a form of third magnetic pole that disrupted most electrical as well as transtator currents in the region that are instead absorbed energy leak out into the wind. This is responsible for creating the spectacular lightning displays that are often seen in the clouds of sand. 'Biology' The heat of Vulcan's summer often kills off most vegetation, with plant life only flourishing once the rains come. In times of drought, out in the desert carnivorous plants are able to survive by catching any animal weakened by thirst. Vulcan maintains the oxygen in its atmosphere by deriving phytoplankton from its oceans, which existed as microscopic organisms that make up 90% of all planetary oxygenation processes, including those of Earth. Despite being a desert planet and not having a suitable source of oxygen in viable plant-life throughout most of their year, there is a sufficient amount of oxygenation occurring within the environment from the microbic water. 'History' Read More: Vulcan History 'Armed Forces' *'_:' 'Society and Culture' Typically, there are no lost civilizations on the planet as new cities were always integrated into the older ones which meant that ruins remained. In addition, the planet's manufacturing and heavy industry has, for centuries, been conducted in the asteroid belt within the system. The only industry that was allowed on the surface were those that neither despoiled the environment nor disturbed its tranquility such as music crafting. 'Galactic Location' The Vulcan solar system is 16.1-light years from Sol. 'Provinces and Cities' *Fort Aba'kur *K'Lan-ne *Shanai'Kahr *Shi'Gral *Shi'Kahr *Vulcana Regar 'Points of Interest' *'Ancients of Days:' The Ancient of Days were large statues that were carved on the cliffs near the Eastern Sea on Vulcan during a time before Vulcan recorded history. *'Diplomatic Institute:' The Diplomatic Institute was a school of higher learning in the field of diplomacy, based in the city of T'Paal on Vulcan. *Hall of Ancient Thought: The Hall of Ancient Thought was an old structure that was on the planet Vulcan which resided at Mount Seleya. It was a vast, dark maze of passageways which were filled with thousands of Vre'katra that contained the essenceof certain Vulcans. The entrance into the Hall contained a massive doorway made of stone which protected a chamber that consisted of a high vast cavern that was linked with glowing vrekatras which were full of the knowledge of centuries. This room was sufficiently lit by luminous force fields that surrounded the receptables that held the katras. These containers held the name of the individual interned which was carved in old Vulcan script. Sometime before Suraks message of logic took hold of the Vulcan race, the tyrannical Mind Lord known as Zakal the Terrible had his katra and removed and placed within the Hall. Thousands of years ago, during ancient Vulcan history, Surak travelled to the Hall of Ancient Thought in order to speak to the Adepts of Seleya and the Adepts of Gol about their participation in a possible exodus from the Mother World. During the journey to Mount Seleya, Surak lost one of his students, Varen to te-Vikram raiders and thus deposited his katra within the Hall. *'Hall of Voices:' The Hall of Voices was a chamber located in the city of Shi'Kahr on the planet Vulcan.It was an open hall which was a huge enclosed amphitheater several meters underground. Here, in traditional Vulcan fashion, open debates were held on various topics. In these types of debates each side presented its case to members of the audience, who in turn asked questions as each speaker explains their position. Destroyed in 2153 when a Xindi probe weapon fired on Shi'Kahr. *'Temple of Amonak:' The Temple of Amonak was a sacred site on the planet Vulcan. *'Temple of Logic:' The Temple of Logic was an temple located on the planet Vulcan at Mount Seleya, built in the ancient history of the Vulcan civilization. T'Karath Sanctuary - The T'Karath Sanctuary was an ancient underground spiritual site located in Vulcan's Forge, roughly 37 kellicams south of Mount Seleya on planet Vulcan. Catacombs underneath the Sanctuary contained the physical remains of a number of early Vulcan leaders, including Surak's student and Kolinahr Master T'Klass. Also hidden within these catacombs was a chamber containing the Kir'Shara and one of the three pieces of the Stone of Gol. *'Shi'Kahr Academy: '''Destroyed in 2153 when a Xindi probe weapon fired on Shi'Kahr. *'Vulcan Science Academy: The origins of the Academy was dated back to the time of the philosopher Surak when he began his teachings of peace and logic which his followers practiced in an oasis at ShiKahr. This communitys teachings eventually became widespread to the point that disciples who sought to learn of Suraks way came to the oasis which led to the construction of the Vulcan Science Academy through desert stone. The Academy became the home of some of the greatest scientists on the planet and included the works of deceased individuals who had left either written or electronic records behind. It was known that any emotional display had the result of ruining a prospective Vulcan students entry into the Science Academy. Oversight over this body fell to the Ministry of Science. Destroyed in 2153 when a Xindi probe weapon fired on Shi'Kahr, the entire campus was lost when an underground cavern, distrupted by the weapon's impact, collapsed. *'''Vulcan Space Central: Vulcan Space Central (or Space Central) was a space station in orbit of planet Vulcan. Category:Vulcan Category:Homeworlds Category:Planets Category:Geography Category:Coalition Member World Category:Confederacy of Vulcan Member World